HeartBreaker
by XxEbonyxX
Summary: When he saw her, he new that he had to have her. He had a plan, to get her then break her heart. She thought differently, he was a jerk and a player. But why does she feel drawn to him? That's not possible, she can't love anyone until collage is over. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! Haven't been on for a while, and yes I did delete my other story because I saw it going no where. In this story I will be accepting your characters and names.**

**So I don't want to have to write a disclaimer in every chapter so this is one for the whole story! I** DON'T **own any of the PJO'S or The HoO characters, all rights go to those deserved, (Rick Riordan)**

* * *

**description:**

_When __he saw her, he new that he had to have her. He had a plan, to get her then break her heart. She thought differently, he was a jerk and a player. But why does she feel drawn to him? That's not possible, she can't love anyone until collage is over. _

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was at Jason's party he first saw her. She was stunning; beautiful.

He had to have her. Yeah they had history but, So what! He wanted more than anything to break her heart. As mean as it sounds, thats what he did. He found it interesting seeing the whole female population swoon for him. This girl 'Annabeth Chase' was his new project.

When the player, Percy came up to her she thought she was going to pass out. Why after all of these years does he suddenly decide to come and talk to her. She liked him but did she _like _him? No. He broke all the girls hearts, including her bestie Rachel's.

As Percy glided his way over to Annabeth he kept thinking, I wonder what her reaction will be when I ask her out?

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Percy asked.

"You just said 'her out' " A voice said from behind him.

"Oh, yeah I talk to myself a lot" He explained whilst turning around.

"You're Percy Jackson." The voice said.

"Way to state the obvious, Your Anniebeth?" Percy asked

"Annabeth" The girl snapped.

"Oh yeah! I remember where I knew you from, we dated in 9th grade at highschool!" Percy said, feeling proud that he remebered.

"You forgot?" Annabeth said looking a little upset.

"Duh" Percy replied.

"Oh.." Annabeth muttered.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" Percy asked.

"NO! No you don't! I am not going to fall for you Percy Jackson! You have broken to many girls hearts, that I couldn't count them and if I did it would take months too!" Annabeth snapped.

"Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow then _Anniebeth_" He said just to annoy her.

With that she turned on her heal and stormed off thinking _he doesn't give up that easily._

And how right she was.

* * *

**How was that? I know not very long but still?! **

**Please review this story! It would make my day! **

**You guys are all so awesome! :D**

**READ THIS VERY IMPORTANT:**

**I'm planning on updating once a week, sometimes it might be twice a week!**

**C Ya All**

** Luv**

**XxEbonyxX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers! I don't really have much too say soo I'm going to star writing now...**

-Heart Breaker-

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Today was the first day back at New York College and to be quite frank, I wasn't looking forward to it. I mean I was looking forward to seeing Thalia and Piper, but was I looking forward to anything else? No. I especially wasn't looking forward to seeing Percy Jackson the school player. He had made it pretty clear that he wasn't going to stop stalking me. Ever since that party at Jason Grace's house, Percy had been following me it was kinda creepy. I thought about this as I was walking down the corridor towards my locker, but my train of thoughts was interrupted by none other than.. Him

"Hey beautiful"

"What do you want?" I sigh

"Who says I want something" he reply"

"Well than Percy Jackson, If you don't want something then why are you standing at my locker?" I ask

"Oh yeah, I'm going to escort you to your class" Percy said confidently

"Problem, we have different classes" I say

"No, No, we don't" He states holding out his schedule. I snatch it from him and read it. It is exactly the same as mine except I have architectural class and he has marine biology.

"How did you-"

"Lets just say, I'm good with my words. So are you going to let me escort you to class My'Lady? He asked

"No!" I say, sprinting away.

* * *

I got to music class just as the teacher was about to start, so I quickly seated myself.

"Welcome to music class, I am Mr. Apollo and I will be teaching you this year. Today we have open singing and I expect each and everyone of my students to be singing today in front of this class, am I clear?" Mr. Apollo asks.

We all nod.

" Alright so who wants to go first?" Mr. Apollo says

I had know idea I would have to sing in front of every one when I signed myself up for this class, I mean I didn't even know if I was a good singer! We all stare around the room looking for someone who is brave enough to sing first and then Percy Jackson just happened to put his hand up whilst winking at me. Ugh!

"Ahh Percy! Very brave, very brave" Mr. Apollo muttered the last of his sentence under his breath.

"Thanks.. Now if you don't mind I would like it very much if you could hop of the stage" Percy Said

"Of course, Of course" said

Percy then walked over to the band and back up dancers and said something to them that I couldn't make out. Once he had finished talking all the lights went out and the spot ought went on Percy. He then started singing:

**I'm not usually the type of guy to call twice, and leave a message every time **

**That's quite alright**

**And most days I just dust them off like that**

**Girls text me, you're the only one I text back**

**Cause you know where the party's at**

He sang these lyrics looking directly at me.

**And I'm like, yeaaah**

**Everything you heard is true**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

As he sang this he was dancing closer to me.

**And I'm like, yeaaah**

**Telling other girls I'm through**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

By now he was only a couple of metres away

**So big, this thing that we got going on**

**Riding round downtown where you take the top off, yeah**

**It turns me on**

He was two centre metres away from my face.

**And I'm like, woah**

**Girl, how'd you get me hooked like this?**

Percy picked me up and started to spin me

**One look, one touch, one kiss, one chick**

When he sang that he started playing with my hair and being the awesome girl that I am I let him but when he pulled me closer I whispered "You are not going to play me Jackson, I'm going to play you!" Into his ear

"You wanna bet chase" he sighed quickly

"Deal" I say very rushed

Percy then returned to singing

**And then I can't resist**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Everything you heard is true**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Telling other girls I'm through**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**You got the style, you got the flavor**

**I want you now, I want you later**

He then dropped me back onto my seat and went back so dancing with his 'crew'

**I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight**

**Floating around, a couple of gypsies**

**Shaking it up, we're getting typsy**

**You show me yours**

**Cause Imma show you mine**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Everything you heard is true**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Telling other girls I'm through**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Everything you heard is true**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**And I'm like, yeah**

**Telling other girls I'm through**

**Everybody knows I'm hung up on you (oh oh oh)**

**You got the style, you got the flavor**

**I want you now, I want you later**

**I'm hung up, so let's get down tonight...hung up on you!**

When Percy had finished singing we were all gob smacked. Who new the dude could actually sing?!

"Wow Mr Jackson, you have quite a voice! Now could you please pick someone to sing a song next and then take a seat?" Mr. Apollo said.

"Hmmm... I pick, Annabeth!" Percy said excitedly.

I'm going to kill him!

* * *

**How was that?**

**Just saying I don't own that song.**

**All of the lyrics are Hot Chelle Rae's and the song is Hung Up!**

**Please review and follow! PLEASE! (::) **

**cookies for everyone who reviews! (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**thanks**

** XxEbonyxX**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the song's in this chapter of HeartBreaker. I really hope you like this chapter coz I wrote it like two times! The first time I wrote it my internet crashed and wiped all of the chapter away! I literally cried!**

**~HeartBreaker~**

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

* * *

So, he thinks he's just trapped me, well I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

"Ah, Annabeth could you please come up here" Mr. Apollo said way to enthusiastically

"Sure, sir" I replied as I started to walk up the steps of stage.

I heard lots of people whispering behind me

"So that nerd finally comes out if her shell to sing some crappy song about books!"

I sighed, is that really what people thought about me? I am so going to prove them wrong! When I got to my 'crew' I told them what song I was going to sing.

**Percy's P.O.V**

I had really got on Annabeth's nerves! Good, I had intended too.

When I sat down practically all the girls tried to sit next to me. The one who did was named Coral. Who names their child Coral?

"Umm, Hi Percy" Coral sighed

I rolled my eyes. She was way to easy to catch!

"Hi Coral, So I was wondering if you want to go out to the movies with me tonight?" I ask

"OMG! You actually know my name! Yes Yes Yes! Of course I'll go out with you!" She said.

"Ok great I'll pick you up a-"

Just as I was about to say that, the lights went off so it was pitch black. The Music came on and I could see someone standing in front of me in a glow in the dark suit.

**You change your mind,**

**Like a girl changes clothes,**

The girl in the suit started walking towards me.

**Yeah, you, PMS**

**Like a *******

The lights were dim now and I could see the girls face, it was Annabeth.

**I would know**

She edged herself closer to me and gestured for me to stand up.

**And you over think**

**Always speak**

**Critically**

She pushed my chest with her left index finger, then her right.

**I should know**

**That you're no good for me**

Oh really Annabeth? When she had sang that, I started to flirt with her.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**

She went up and down my legs with her hands.

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

She was teasing me now, playing with my hair.

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

When she sang this, she moved in for a kiss and when I leaned in she pulled away.

**(you) You don't really wanna stay, no**

**(you) But you don't really wanna go-o**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

She started to dance with me.

**We used to be**

**Just like twins**

**So in sync**

**The same energy**

**Now's a dead battery**

Annabeth pushed me on a chair in the centre of the stage

**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**

**Now you're plain boring**

She pranced about me

**I should know that**

**You're not gonna change**

She lent in to kiss me again but instead of kissing my lips, it was my cheek.

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

She kept teasing me, being the lovely girl that she is.

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

This time she left me and started walking down the steps

**Someone call the doctor**

**Got a case of a love bi-polar**

She went over to one of the other players , Luke Castellan and started to dance with him.

**Stuck on a roller coaster**

**Can't get off this ride**

Annabeth was teasing Luke too. She was ruffling his hair or her hands would creep up the back of his top.

**You change your mind**

She went over to yet again another player, Ethan Nakamura and started to 'play' with him.

**Like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

**You're wrong when it's right**

She grabbed his hand and then Luke's and pulled them to the stage with me and sat them on the seats next to me.

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

**We kiss, we make up**

She kissed us all on the head.

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down**

She kissed us all on the hand.

**You're wrong when it's right**

**It's black and it's white**

**We fight, we break up**

The lights went off and her suit glowed again. She went over to Luke Castellan and sat on his lap.

**We kiss, we make up**

**(you) You don't really wanna stay, no**

**(you) But you don't really wanna go-o**

**You're hot then you're cold**

**You're yes then you're no**

**You're in then you're out**

**You're up then you're down, down...**

The lights came back on and I could see her... Kissing Luke on the lips!

How could she? Not that I care or anything but seriously, Out of us three she chose Luke!

"Wow! Annabeth! That was by far my favourite act I have ever seen! You sounded so much like Katy Perry!" Mr. Apollo said.

"Thank You sir, I just wanted to try and get a message out" She puffed, looking directly at me.

"Ah, I think you may have gotten a certain message in my head but the question is, was it the right one?" He asked

"I can only hope Sir." She replied

"Yes, yes. Now who do you choose to go up next?" Mr. Apollo asked.

**(A/N I will be including this singer too because it will play a special part in my story. Sorry if your getting sick of songs)**

Luke whispered something in her ear then kissed her on the cheek. She nodded and then smiled.

"I choose Luke." She stated

"Very well." Mr. Apollo said.

He gestured for us all to hop off the stage, to let Luke get ready. We all did but as I was getting off I heard Luke say to Annabeth "I love you" and she replied with "I love you too"

If this is her way of playing me, she isn't going to stand a chance.

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V**

Wow. I never actually thought my crush would like me. I'm not going to play her, for the first time I'm not going to play a girl. For the first time I'm going to love a girl.

I thought about all the songs I could do and I came up with the perfect one! I hope they like it! I'm not going to do better than Annabeth but I can do better then Prissy.

I told the band my song then got into my Position on the stage

**I need this like air in my lungs**

**This element tears through my bones**

**It keeps me fighting**

**Well I, emotions that swim through my veins**

**A fever that shows in my face**

**I'm not hiding**

**And this fire is alive in your eyes**

**Well I can barely breathe**

**And I can hear the dark hearts marching**

**I won't go down easily**

**Stay here by my side**

**And we will be the last ones standing**

**Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide**

**Cold, the feeling of fear on my skin**

**Dying to find a way in the silver lining**

**The stars, they burn out like dreams all around**

**Falling like rain to the ground**

**But you're still shining**

**And this fire is alive in your eyes**

**Well I can barely breathe**

**And I can hear the dark hearts marching**

**I won't go down easily**

**Stay here by my side**

**And we will be the last ones standing**

**Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide**

**Don't wake me up**

**I feel your touch**

**Your love like blood runs through me**

**You consume me**

**Well I can barely breathe**

**And I can hear the dark hearts marching**

**I won't go down easily**

**Stay here by my side**

**And we will be the last ones standing**

**Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide**

**Well I can barely breathe**

**And I can hear the dark hearts marching**

**I won't go down easily**

**Stay here by my side**

**And we will be the last ones standing**

**Hold my hand and kiss me before the hearts collide**

I sang all of my song sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage, keeping eye contact with Annabeth at all times. By the time I was finished singing she had tears in her eyes she ran up to me and gave me a full kiss, she even deepened it! It's safe to say that I have an amazing girlfriend!**  
**

* * *

**Sooooo? Watcha think?**  
**Was it good?**

**please Review!**

**(::) Cookies for anyone who does! (::) **

**Tell me if there is anything you want me to add in and just incase yu are wondering the songa in there are:**

**Hot n Cold - Katy Perry**

**Last One Standing - Hot. Chelle Rae**

**bye bye**

** XxEbonyxX**


	4. Ew, a AN Please Read!

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I have the biggest writers block and I can't think of what should happen next! Pleas, please PUH-LEASE help me by leaving a review on what should happen next! The idea that I like the best will be put into my story!**

**So while I'm at it I'm going to respond to the comments/reviews:**

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP: If I told you my plot it would spoil the story! I'll try update really soon**

**Guest 1: I try update when I can.**

**Insert cool PJO name here: Thank You!**

**GreyEyes217: Thank you for the song suggestion, I will be taking up everyone's ideas and putting them I to account .**

**AndrewJackson7: Thanks. Percy and Annabeth are OC, so in my story they do a lot of things like that.**

**Ana: Are you implying that I make another story or chapter? Lol, I know that you mean chapter! Will try make another soon.**

**Guest 2: Thanks for your review! I will update ASAP.**

**See Y'all**

**XxEbonyxX**


End file.
